


cover me up, cuddle me in

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, jaemin's like freezing, jisung is very sweet, jisung's playing his game, very cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jaemin's freezing and jisung's playing a game.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: 23 days of wonder [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 70





	cover me up, cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 6 - cuddles

"It's cold," Jaemin whines, wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist as the younger was busy texting Chenle back. Jisung was sitting on the bed, knees hanging off as his controller sits next to him.

"Turn the heater up," Jisung murmurs, eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he sighs, locking his phone and tossing it to the side. He grabs the controller and unpauses his game, ignoring the low whine his boyfriend lets out.

"I already did, and it's still cold," Jaemin frowns, nustling his head into the taller's neck. Jisung tenses for a moment, feeling how cold his boyfriend's face is. "See?"

"Jeez, hyung," he pauses his game again and turns to look at him. He raises a hand to feel his cold cheeks and then trails his hand to grab his freezing hand. He jumps, not expecting the coldness. "How are you not freezing to death right now?"

Jaemin shrugs, looking up with 'puppy' eyes, a pout on his lips, "Will you cuddle with me?"

Jisung stares at him for a moment before turning to the television and Jaemin's mouth drops open, not expecting the taller to deny him of cuddles when he was this cold. His heart sinks but he tries not to show it, slowly removing his arms from Jisung's waist until the younger stops him, grabbing his waist to pull him over his body to the left side of the bed. He forces Jaemin to lay down, which he does, but still confused. He watches Jisung grab his controller and lays behind Jaemin.

"Uh, what are--" Jaemin cuts himself off when he feels Jisung's warm body press against his with his arms wrapping around Jaemin, controller in front of Jaemin's body. Jisung rests his head on both Jaemin's shoulder and head, not saying anything as he unpauses his game again. Jaemin's cheeks warm up, but not from the warmth Jisung's body is emitting. "Oh."

"Is this okay?" Jisung asks softly, still not turning to look at him.

Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, biting down on his lip to not smile like an idiot because he knew Jisung would complain and try to move, "I haven't pushed you off yet, have I?"

"So you're planning on pushing me off?" Jisung scoffs lightly.

"If you get too heavy or hot," Jaemin teases.

One of Jisung's hands quickly leaves his controller, poking Jaemin's stomach, and the black-haired boy yelps, jumping from his position but Jisung only tightens his grip around him more.

"Jisungie," Jaemin whines cutely, squirming in his hold. "Why~?"

Jisung grimaces, ignoring his boyfriend's cute tone as he focuses on his game, "Be quiet or I'll stop cuddling you."

"Sure," Jaemin hums, feeling warmth blossom in his chest as Jisung holds him tighter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please let me know your thoughts
> 
> short bc i wanted to write smth despite me being in the middle of final week lol
> 
> my twitter is @skyfalljaem and im planning on posting my chenji au <3 i already have a norenmin au and a nomin one too (but nomins on hold)
> 
> and,, im planning another nomin au sorry
> 
> have a good day and merry christmas if you celebrate!!


End file.
